Capitulo 56 parte 2: Llegue estoy en casa
by Liiz99
Summary: Mamá y amigos? Pasen y lean que esta bueno


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans__ , __, a mi nueva lectora favorita __sliper-moon__, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela __Maka-Chan Evans__ Venditas sean ¡ _

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, pero algún día me volveré deliciosamente rica para comprárselos :9 Vendito seas Atsushi :D**

**CAPITULO 56 PARTE 2:**

"**LLEGUÉ, ESTOY EN CASA…"**

**~Soul Pov~**

Estaba ahí…parada frente a mí su expresión en el rostro me confundió, no sé si estaba feliz o seguía con ese acoso contra mí, pero no debe estar enojada todavía con migo Wes me dijo que ella había dejado eso, y que ahora me extrañaba. Todavía recuerdo esa expresión en su rostro ella siempre solía mirarme con sus ojos grisáceos seriamente, pero no tenía que pensar en eso tenía que recibirla con el más agrado posible, pero ella se adelantó

-Awww~ Estas en casa hermaniito~-

¡¿Qué? Haha no espera! Tengo que ponerme feliz o algo extrañado?, Wes había hecho una cara taan~ infantil! Se emocionó porque Samuella me abrazó! Espera…esto no es "cool"Pero es que me da risa a la vez, ella se me lanzo encima pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y rozando su mejilla contra la mía, otra vez digo ¡¿Qué? No tardé en sonrojarme claro! Ella para mí hasta hora era una persona extraña! Pero creo… que me gustó ese saludo pero me da pena demostrarle mi cariño de nuevo, Baahh –_No crees que estás dramatizando un poco con tú hermana?_- Nuevamente inició la conversación ese diablillo, me quedé callado para evitar una pelea con él.

-¿Sa-Samuella?- dije algo avergonzado, no se me iba ese maldito sonrojo de mis mejillas, realmente odiaba que reaccionara así!

-¿Qué, que pasa? Sorprendido por mi forma de ser?, Por favor! Soul… Yo eh cambiada y mucho y no hagas que se reencarne de nuevo ese pasado, más antes y-yoo~ m-mee _Soul perdóname por eso…por favor…_

_(Suspiro)_Mi familia no para de sorprenderme, Samuella me estaba pidiendo que la perdonara? Pues, en pocas palabras diría que no, pero es que ella me parece algo linda y me es imposible decirle que no espera… ¡qué? No sé qué estoy pensando pero Samuella linda?¡ bueno en físico lo es pero en sentimientos no estoy muy del seguro

-O-Ok- Sentía un vacío en mi estómago por aceptarle sus disculpas pero me interrumpió mi pensamiento dándome un beso que resonara mi mejilla n-no sabía que hacer~ aa, -_Jajaja Soul te gusta tú herma-naa~-"Ja! Yo enamorado de mí hermana? Nunca!, no soy enfermo para pensar en esas cosas, si no sabías tengo novia y es Maka"-Entonces no seas imbécil y deja de sonrojarte como florecita- "Joder…Y si es hací mi hermana, ya no tardo en saber cómo reaccionará mi madre"- Ja, que problema tienes Evans, te toca aguantarte esos lloriqueos y dolencias de "mami"- "Debo aceptar ese reto hajhaa"- _Termine de hablar con ese diablillo, y en seguida hice mi típica sonrisa de tiburón y le hablé a Samuella.

-Samuella, quienes están adentro?

-Mamá, papá el abuelo y 3 de tus amiguitos que te conocían cuando eras pequeño, bueno si es que los recuerdas, están bastante grandes Tehee~

-Uhmm… Wes v-vamos adentro- Le dirigí mí mirada a Wes aclarando mi voz y tratando de que no se me notara mucho el beso que me dio Samuella, ya que quedó parte de su labial en mi mejilla derecha.

-¡Bueno estamos aquí familia!- Decía Wes aplaudiendo para atraer a los seres vivientes en esa Mansión.

Entré mire de reojo la casa, había cambiado un poco pero mantenía sus muebles, se acercó una chica, no puedo recordarla muy bien pero su nombre si lo recuerdo ella se llamaba Natalia era una mujer ya del todo completa sonreí al verla porque cuando era pequeño ella me atraía un poco pero casi nunca le prestaba atención, lo que sé es que ella estaba enamoradísima de mí haha por eso hice una sonrisita.

-Ho-Hola Soul- Se sonrojo al intento de saludarme se notaba que todavía le gusto y creo que más ya que estoy algo más grande y apuesto eso es "obvio" jaja

-Jeje, hola Natalia tanto tiempo no?- Le dije de una forma que creo que pareció algo "amable" de mi parte, ya Natalia no tenía rubor si no que estaba ya vuelta hecha un tomate, a mí me fascina hacer que las mujeres digamos que "mueran" por mí, aunque no están bueno que digamos ya lo que pasó con Ashley me dejó asqueado.

Bueno sigo, Natalia era una chica de mi misma estatura pero algo bajita, tenía su cabello color café oscuro y muy lacio, sus ojos eran pardos era bastante blanca y su cuerpo era un poco delgado.

-¡Bueno ya veo que se conocieron! Natalia él es Soul, Soul ella es Natalia - Decía Wes juntándonos de nuestros hombros

-Eee s-si ya sabemos Wes, Oye Soul has crecido mucho y enserio! Estas más maduro y-y a-acuerpado e-he- En sus comentarios hacia mí nunca faltaba su rubor, supongo que ella también lo detesta

-Qué bueno que te hayas decidido venir a vivir de nuevo a Paris! Ehe-

-Ehm bueno, creo que te equivocas Natalia, yo no vine a vivir aquí

-E-eh?¡ no? Entonces ¡?

Pude notar que se desilusionó, traía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y creo que le eh "partido su corazón"?

-Vine no más a visitarlos, por cierta personita que me rogó- Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Wes con una sonrisa estilo-mal humor que hizo que el soltara una carcajada

-Pero entonces te vas ya?

-No, me quedo 3 días

-Ah, ya veo…-

-Wes y donde están mis otros amigos?

-Solamente vino Natalia y Christopher

Ah, sí, Christopher Fabricè era digamos que "Mi mejor amigo" de ese entonces pero el de ahorita es Black Star, Christopher era un niño de cabello rubio ojos azules y algo gordo, solíamos hacer todas las noches travesuras destruyendo cada cosa de mi habitación.

-_"Bonjour frère"!-_ Y hablando del Rey de Roma… Había llegado Christopher parecía que estaba en la cocina charlando con alguien, llego hablando ese acento Francés pero luego habló Español

-Vaya! Con esa cara que traes de confundido ni sabes que significa esas palabras!

-Jeje, si sé lo que pasa es que me acostumbré al otro lenguaje…-

-Uff tío has cambiado mucho! Que has comido para cambiar de esa forma tan repentina?

-Nada, nada en especial tarado haha

-Joder! Tú y tus palabritas, creo que sí me equivoque con respecto al "que has cambiado mucho" pero te digo que siempre vas hacer ese niño inmaduro para mí jaja

-Wes y mamá…?- Pregunté cabizbajo

-Ya viene mientras tanto porque no toman lugar?

Se escuchan unas zapatillas no muy altas ya que su sonido resonaba en las largas escaleras, era una señora de no muy alta edad pero mantenía su juventud, yo me dije para mis adentros "Mamá?"

La señora o sea mi madre, se quedó en las escaleras mientras me mirada sorprendida, me pude dar cuenta que ella no podía dar un paso más por el shok que le dio? Pues debo admitir que también me quede sorprendido al ver a mi mamá, pensé, salir a correr a abrazarla o que darme tieso. No faltaba la ayuda en el lugar…

-Mamá! Mamá! Mira es Soul! Ha vuelto, no crees que se ve más simpático?- Alagándome Samuella, Ja no me pude imaginar que tan buena persona era Samuella, ella se fue por mamá y agarrándola de un brazo la trajo frente a mí, yo aún atónito por verla. Por lo que me esperaba ella me abrazo fuertemente y llorando me dijo:

-Hijo mío! Estás aquí! *Sollozos* P-perdóname por haber sido tan cruel con tigo, yo te amo mucho!- Me sentía algo pésimo en ese momento, no sé si era por ver a mi madre llorar, decían que lo peor de todo ver llorar a tu madre es una de las peores cosas que pueden pasar.

-M-ma-mamá- No era capaz de decir la palabra con la que identificaba mi progenitora, es más me daba mucha vergüenza decirlo!

-Mamá, no llores el pasado es pasado y olvídalo ¿Ok?- Haciéndole una sonrisa y mirándola se lo dije me sentía muy a gusto en ese momento la verdad enserio he he, conocí a mi hermana, a mi madre y a mis amigos.

-Bueno vamos a comer!-decía Wes sonriente

-A comer? Pero si apenas llego~~- dije yo algo perezoso

-Que importa! Siempre hacemos todo a cualquier hora en cualquier momento JajAJajAJ!-

-Jo~ bueno no hay más de otra no?- me fui a sentar en la gran mesa que estaba en una sala era una mesa gigante sobre ella un banquete, de donde sacaron tanta comida? Y alrededor unas 20 sillas aproximadamente, y como no faltaba en el ambiente, un tocadiscos con un sonido muy agradable para mis oídos, reconocía yo la melodía que se escuchaba, y en seguida nos sentamos todos a cenar-

(Tinn tinn)Era el sonido de una copa al rozarse con un cubierto eso era señal de un brindis era Wes quien lo hacía-

-Bueno bueno! Un brindis por mi querido hermano menor Soul Evans! Que la familia se reencuentra hoy por la situación que nos separó hace 9 años!-Como lo solían hacer alcé mi copa de Vino de cereza como todos

-¡SALUD!- y todos chocamos las copas ahha, casi me dejan caer mi copa, todos chocaban la copa contra mí ya que era yo el centro de atención.

Seguíamos comiendo no sé qué será la siguiente sorpresa~!

**~Maka Pov~**

(Suspiro)

-Que agooo~- Me dije hablando sola en el apartamento, no sé qué hago! Estaba yo acostada en mi cama viendo el atardecer…el Sol burlón tratando de mantenerse despierto, en fin estaba muy aburrida no tenía ganas de leer un libro ni nada irme a dormir no me quitaba ni siquiera el aburrimiento era muy temprano irme a dormir. Que estará haciendo Soul?

Pfff, será que lo llamo al teléfono? Lo estaré interrumpiendo? Jaaa, creo que apenas está conociendo a su familia…Blair llega en 2 días, pero un momento… Todavía no ah pasado una semana ya le tengo que decir eso? Huu creo que es muy pronto, y la semana que viene yo cumplo años que bien!. Eto y ahora enserio que hago! No me aguantare en llamar Soul, sí! Lo haré quiero saber cómo lo han recibido.

…

…

…

…

-_Hola?-_

_-_Hola Soul~!

-_Ah, Maka eres tuque bien se me hace oír esa voz..-_

_-_Hehhe, como te ah ido?

-_Hasta ahora bien, pero acepto que me acabas de interrumpir la cena uuh, estoy en la azotea-_

_-_Ah! Perdóname no sabía, está bien separarse de los demás para hablar con tan solo una persona?

-_Hehe, no eres una persona cualquiera Maka, tú _lo_ sabes …_

_-_Etoo, si hehe lo había olvidado, oye Soul y que digo en el Colegio por tu inasistencia?

-_Neeeh, no digas nada en especial, simplemente que estoy enfermo y listo!_

_-_Y cómo te adelantaras en trabajos y teoría- Fruncí el ceño, no me va a dejar todo el trabajo a mi no?

-_Me haces el favooor~?_

_-_(suspiro) Bueno bueno, solo por esta vez!

-_Joo, te amo Maka Albarn!-_

_-_Ehh! Y-yo también Soul- Me sonrojé no tardé claro…

-Bueno, amoshito me tengo que ir no quiero dejarte mal frente a tu familia he-

-_Ok! Buenas tardes o buenas tardes como sea en Death City hehe-_

_-_Adios!

_**Nota de autor:**__Perdonenme por la harte demora de nuevo tarea tarea tarea ocupada etc etc queles parecio? Bien :D ojala xd sugoii me tengo que ir a dormir xDD adiós :D_


End file.
